


Ice For Pleasure, Heat For Lust

by BurstEdge



Category: Drifters (Manga)
Genre: Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Out of Character, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Olmine gets captured by two of the Ends... to please them.





	

Olmine was in trouble. A lot of trouble, to be exact. She had been doing recon on the Ends for few hours, but compromised her position. Who would've thought that a single sneeze would attract two of them? Specifically, the firey Joan of Arc and the frigid Anastasia Romanova. Both of the Ends looked at her with a burning gaze and cold stare, respectively. Olminu was sweating and shivering at the same time, fearing that they will do something horrible to her.

"I must say, she looks good. Maybe we shouldn't kill her... yet," Joan said.

"W-What do you mean?" Olmine stuttered.

Joan slowly walked towards her, looking her in the eyes. Olmine swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, but didn't make any other movements in fear of being killed where she stood. To her surprise, the Maid of Orleans gently caressed her face, taking in on how soft and smooth her skin was. 

"Wha- what are you doing?" Olmine asked nervously.

Joan said nothing as she continued to rub her face. Her other hand began to caress her leg, slowly going over every inch of the ivory skin. Olmine moaned in delight as the warmth from Joan's hand move to her body. However, that warmth was soon joined by a rush of cold pressing against her.

"Don't leave me out," Anastasia cooed. Olmine turned to the young duchess, who still had her cold expression, but she could see a faint smile on her face. Anastasia leaned in to kiss her, her cold lips connecting with the mage's.

"Mmm..."

Sure, they were cold, but Olmine couldn't deny that they were soft as well. Anastasia was thinking the same thing as well when her hands reached Olmine's breasts. She broke lip contact upon being groped.

"They are large and soft," Anastasia whispered in her ear. "Just like mine."

Olmine blushed lightly. Normally, she would be annoyed if someone made a comment about her bust size (coughs*Nobunaga*coughs), but hearing it from another girl somehow made her all fuzzy inside. The same, however, could not be said for Joan, whose bust size was nowhere near the their levels.

"What's so great about those things anyway?" she grumbled. "It's harder to get into armor if they're that big. Luckily, I haven't the need for such iresome assets."

Anastasia let out a rare smirk. "Are you hiding your resentment towards your small chest, Joan?"

The pyromancer blushed and grit her teeth. "S-Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion!"

The Russian giggled as she continued to fondle Olmine's large assets. "Pay no mind to her. She is always sensitive her chest size."

Joan growled and thrusted her hands towards Olmine's breasts, harshly playing with them. The mage groaned as her mounds were roughly handled.

"Honestly," Anastasia sighed in disappointment. "There is no need for such unnecessary roughness."

Joan paid no mind to her fellow Ends' criticism as she continued to squeeze the life out of Olmine's jugs. The bespectacled girl let out a slight moan in response to the less than gentle ministrations.

"Heh," Joan smirked. "You actually enjoy this, don't you?"

"N-No," Olmine protested weakly. "I don't... like this."

Anastasia smirked. "Hmm... I wonder if that's true."

She slid her hand up Olmine's dress and started rubbing in between her legs. She grit her teeth, attempting to hold back a moan, but failed miserably.

"Oh my. You are quite wet down here," Anastasia teased as she lifted up her hand, which was soaked with Olmine's juice. Joan took notice and licked the fluid off, much to her colleague's annoyance.

"She tastes good. Very sweet," Joan said honestly.

Olmine blushed from hearing the comment.

"I must say, I am feeling a bit warm," Anastasia said, removing her dress from her body. "What about you, Joan?"

To Olmine's surprise and arrousal, the French saint began to strip off her armor.

"I have control over fire," Joan stated. "I am always warm."

Both of the Ends finally relieved themselves of their clothing. Joan had an athletic build with modest breasts while Anastasia had a curvy build with a much larger bust. However, there was one other notable feature that Olmine immediately noticed.

"What... is that... between your legs?"

The two of them had dicks, both of which matched their body types. Joan's was of medium length, but it was at an arm's width with a large pair of balls dangling below, and Anastasia's was long and slender with a smaller pair of balls. Olmine gulped as the sight of the appendages before her.

"Like what you see?" Joan teased, stroking her cock in a seductive manner.

"Perhaps you would like to taste them," Anastasia whispered, stroking hers as well.

Olmine blushed heavily upon hearing that. "T-Taste?! You don't mean-"

Her nervousness was tamed when Anastasia kissed her and gently massaged her breasts, her cool hands easing any pain Joan may have brought with her brutish touches. When they seperated, Anastasia helped Olmine out of her clothing, leaving her naked as the two other women next to her. Aside from her large breasts, her build was mostly athletic and slender. A more well-rounded body type compared to Joan's athletic build and Anastasia's model-like build, but attractive nonetheless.

"I've never done this before," Olmine said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"We will guide you through it," Joan said softly.

"You soon know how to please women like us," Anastasia added.

Olmine unconsciously kneeled down in front of them and looked between the two dicks presented in front of her.

"Which one should I go with first?" she asked.

"You can choose either one you want," Joan said. "Don't be shy. Just go for it."

The mage looked towards Joan's length and grasped her hand around it. To her surprise, it was very warm. She literally felt the head radiate from the saint's cock.

"Wow," she said, slowly rubbing it back and forth. "It's so warm."

"Joan's cock is known for that," Anastasia said. "Most of the women say it is heavenly."

Joan blushed. "Be quiet, Anastasia. She doesn't need to know about that."

Olmine felt Joan's dick harden in her hand, so she decided to replace it with her move. She gave the tip a slight lick, then swirled her tongue around it, enjoying the warmth. Joan appeared to enjoy it as well, seeing how she was lightly moaning from the sensation.

"Don't hoard her all to yourself, Joan," Anastasia whined, pulling Olmine away from her. "I want some too."

Upon feeling the Russian's length poke her lips, Olmine shivered. It was cold, without a doubt, feeling was heavenly.

"Put it in further," Anastasia moaned, pushing Olmine further down. "I want to feel every inch of your mouth."

Upon feeling the large member poke her throat, Olmine felt her gag reflex kick in. But luckily, she was able to fight it. Joan's cock warmed her mouth with a feeling she had not experienced in a long time... or ever. It was new to her, and at the same time, invigorating. It increased tenfold when it entered her mouth, chilling it to the bone. 

"Perhaps we should let her taste both of us, non?" Joan suggested.

Anastasia nodded. "Da."

Before Olmine could say anything (not that she was able to), Joan stuck her still-hard girlcock into her mouth with Anastasia's own still in it. Both of them began to thrust into the young Octobrist's mouth. Her mouth began to feel hot and cold at the same time, two cocks of drastically different tempuratures filling it. She swirled her tongue around the two invading tips, lapping up any precum that dripped from them. Joan and Anastasia began to grope each other, adding on to the pleasure they were feeling.

"Anastaasia, I can feel you inside her mouth," Joan moaned. 

"I feel you as well," Anastasia replied lustfully.

This went on for a full half hour until the reached their climax, filling Olmine's mouth with their cum, both of which contained different temperatures. Regardless, she was able to consume the copious amounts that were being discharged into her mouth. Also, the taste was heavenly in her opinion.

"It's hot and cold," she sighed contently. 

As she savoured the taste, she found herself being picked up by the two Ends, Anastasia holding her arms and Joan holding her legs.

"We're not done with you yet," Joan purred.

"The foreplay is over, but the real fun begins now," Anastasia whispered cooly.

Olmine shuddered under their lustful gazes. "Please... be gentle. It's my first time."

To her surprise, Joan and Anastasia smiled. Not one of savagery or deceit, but a genuine smile.

"Of course we'll be gentle, mon cherie," Joan said.

"Despite our additions, we are also women," Anastasia added. "You can trust us to be gentle, kotyonok."

Olmine still felt nervous, wondering if they were telling the truth. Women or not, they are still Ends, and had to be eliminated for the sake of her world. All of that was temporarily put out of her mind when Joan kissed her on the lips, her tongue prodding her teeth for entry, which was soon granted. Both of the tongue engaged in a dance of lust and excitement, swapping saliva with each twist. Anastasia took advantage of this and plunged into Olmine's ass, drawing out a surprised yelp from her.

"Ana," Joan sighed. "Didn't we agree we would enter her together?"

"I cannot wait any longer," the Russian moaned as she thrusted into the Octobrist's rear. "I am in dire need of release."

"S-So cold..." Olmine shivered.

"You know what? I've stalled long enough."

Joan got tired of waiting and plunged her hot length into Olmine's opening.

"So hot!" she screamed.

The Ends roughly thrusted in and out of the young mage, not leaving any time to rest. They held on to her tight as they plowed into her, feeling their climaxes approach quickly due to being pent up for so long. Olmine knew this, and she widened her eyes in horror.

"Wait... you can't... I can't take that much inside, I-!"

Joan quickly shut her up with a harsh kiss to the lips as she released her cum into the womb. Anastasia on the other hand, released all of hers deep into her ass, some of which dripped out due to the excessive amount. Both of them pulled out and let Olmine fall to the ground, both of her holes overflowing with white goo. The two Ends fell next to her, tired from the ordeal.

"Perhaps we can continue after we regain our stamina," Joan suggested.

Tired, Anastasia nodded while Olmine let out a groan.

 


End file.
